


训练室

by 8759362



Category: ULTRAMAN漫画, ULTRAMAN（comic）, ウルトラシリーズ | Ultra Series, 奥特曼系列, 机动奥特曼
Genre: 3p, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Finger Sucking, Group Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 05:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19222786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8759362/pseuds/8759362
Summary: 《ULTRAMAN》即《机动奥特曼》漫画连载到79话时的脑洞雷欧+阿斯特拉x诸星弹，3p，pwp





	训练室

**Author's Note:**

> 虽说例行警告乱七八糟的私设与ooc出没  
> 但狮子兄弟的性格果然和当初的脑补不同

　　"状态不错，继续保持。"诸星弹抬手推了一下眼镜，向训练室里的另外两人宣布了结果，同时也意味着今天的数据收集完毕。

　　雷欧和阿斯特拉听到之后收起战斗姿势，蹬直双腿站在岔开的两脚上，扭头看着诸星收起平板转身就要出去。

　　下一瞬，阿斯特拉以他最快的速度贴上了诸星的后背，徒留他的兄长伸出了一半的打算阻止他的手。

　　"诸星先生，"阿斯特拉一手从前方绕过诸星的锁骨环住他的肩膀，另一只手臂圈住了他的腰腹，在板正的西装上留下折痕，"为什么这么尽心地训练我们兄弟呢？"柔软的嘴唇蠕动着吐出轻语的同时，有意无意地扫过同样柔软的耳垂。

　　见阿斯特拉安全地靠近了诸星，雷欧松了一口气。虽然除了立场相对或亲自训练把门兄弟二人的时候，诸星并没有对他们动过手，但雷欧还是时常觉得身上曾被打到过的地方隐隐作痛。也许是初见时那毫不留情的姿态与用阿斯特拉威胁他的（不）决（讲）绝（理），雷欧心里对诸星总有一股敬畏。

　　而在第一时间被赛文打倒，几乎马上失去意识的阿斯特拉却和他的兄长截然相反，他一点也不怕诸星，甚至经常出其不意地做出类似的甚至更过分的举动。要问为什么，只能说是他的直觉，身为弟弟的直觉。他是对的，即使是雷欧也感觉得出诸星对他尤为…… **放纵** 。

　　诸星从来不知道什么叫做口下留情，奚落与讽刺组成了他的喉舌。当然，他也不知道什么叫手下留情，这点无论是雷欧还是阿斯特拉都深有体会。但他从来没有拒绝过阿斯特拉的接近——其实已经不能简单地叫做接近了——哪怕是他们刚答应和科特队合作，尚未取得相互之间信任的时候。那个时候，突然被阿斯特拉轻佻地搂住的诸星也是像现在这样，姿势未动，就连表情都没什么改变，仿佛一切尽在掌握的模样，只轻微将眼球转向阿斯特拉，平淡地问："什么事？"

　　现在也是一样，诸星对阿斯特拉稍微有些过界的动作视而不见——雷欧不确定是不是因为他已经习惯阿斯特拉做出更过界的事了——头也不回地说："你们是L77仅剩的幸存者，并且愿意帮科特队做事，无论从保存样本的角度出发，还是从合作者角度出发，这都是应该的。"平板的语调好像在宣读工作报告，但雷欧无法忽视其中的讥诮。

　　算了，雷欧抹了一把脸想，他也该习惯了，诸星可是在 **那种** 时候都说不出什么好话来。然后他就听到了弟弟得寸进尺的声音。

　　"那和我们之间的事算是帮助科特队做事的 **奖励** 吗？"阿斯特拉说这些话的时候，原本放在诸星肩上的手转了个方向，保持着绕过他前颈的姿势回勾起抚摸他的侧脸，另一只手则不安分地解开了黑色西装的扣子，从被腰带束住的西裤中扯出白色的衬衣，撩起下摆就钻了进去。

　　因为站位的原因，雷欧看不到诸星身前的情况，但他了解自己的弟弟，知道他一定又在危险边缘游走。俗称" **玩火** "。兄弟之间的默契让他向前几步，绕到诸星和阿斯特拉面前，然后……从角落里拖来了一个拉伸用的软垫。他不认为两人会分开——尤其不相信阿斯特拉会放开诸星——毕竟真的 **"起火"** 之后，无论两人是火急火燎还是闲庭信步走去角落找软垫，都挺煞风景的。至于加强金属铺就的地面，想都别想。哪怕并非人类的他们一点都不脆弱，但会让阿斯特拉还有诸星感觉不舒服的因素，他都会尽量消除——顺便还能让自己也舒服些。

　　而在雷欧做这些的时候，阿斯特拉已经自然而然地捕获了诸星的双唇，直到侧坐在垫子上，他才放开了怀中人的嘴，让双那被自己啃得水亮的红唇能够吐出之前问题的答案："不，只是我的个人行为。"

　　"为什么呢？"雷欧在解开诸星裤子的时候听到弟弟不依不饶地追问。他摇摇头，接着褪下诸星的两只鞋子和黑色的西装裤。这个问题阿斯特拉已经问过好多次了，可依然还是会接着问，简直像什么信号一样，基本可以等同于" **我想和你做** "。也许是"我们想和你做"，鉴于雷欧并不知道阿斯特拉有没有单独和诸星做过——不过大概率没有，因为他们兄弟总是一起行动。

　　诸星的回答也一如既往："不是你先开始的吗？"

　　雷欧必须承认，这张带着眼镜的严谨脸庞具有颇高的调情天赋。他单单是用这样寡淡的表情说出这样表示同意的话，就已经让雷欧觉得下腹一紧，相信阿斯特拉也是一样。雷欧毫不意外地看着自己弟弟的动作急切了几分，他把诸星深色的领带甩到肩上，没有解开衬衫扣子而是直接把它掀起露出诸星的胸膛和其上的两粒红点。

　　纤长有力的双腿向雷欧打开，一端是黑色的——也许是深蓝色的——短袜，分开在雷欧的大腿两边，另一端连着相比他们兄弟而言显得有些秀气的性器——这是种族不同带来的差异——和臀部一起落在阿斯特拉的膝上。雷欧揉捏着诸星的脚踝，看着阿斯特拉和诸星呈现在自己眼前的表演。

　　白皙的耳垂被阿斯特拉吞吐着，慢慢变得粉红；胸前的一颗红豆被尖锐地掐弄，倔强地变得坚硬挺立，就像它的主人那样坚决不肯示弱；腿间的性器也是，在受到侵扰之后很快抬头站起。配合着这一切，诸星浅淡的薄唇微张，吐出悠长但灼热——这不是能轻易控制的——的气息。

　　"哥哥，帮诸星先生扩张一下好吗？我快忍不住了，但是……"阿斯特拉吐出口中颜色变得更深的耳珠，低头有些惋惜地看了一眼诸星被冷落的那颗肉粒，"……分身乏术。我想马上进入诸星先生，所以帮帮我吧，哥哥。"

　　雷欧向自己的弟弟和诸星露出一个笑容，迅速膝行几步，抬起诸星的膝盖架在自己腰间。他当然还敬畏着诸星，但这不妨碍他热衷亲近（亵玩？）诸星的身体，不如说，这样让他获得了 **额外的** 快感。不，这其中没有任何不敬的想法，他对诸星除了敬畏只有喜爱，所以他才能这么轻易地对诸星的身体出手。

　　抬手抚上诸星微张的双唇，食指和中指暗示地压迫他的下唇，然后轻易地从缝隙中滑入湿热的口腔。诸星的舌头在第一时间卷了上来，画着圈品尝雷欧手指的每一处纹路，随着雷欧的深入，他的舌尖抵上指根处相连的软肉。一边从透明的镜片后看着雷欧，一边像是怕从口中漏出什么一样吮吸着，发出"啧啧"的声音。

　　这太糟糕了，雷欧想。他稍微有些急切地抽出自己的手指，探进诸星的股缝，略过紧绷的会阴，指腹按上微凹的褶皱，缓慢而坚定地埋了进去。填补了手指离开后空出的位置的是雷欧的舌头，他没有间歇地探身向前，把自己的舌头和诸星的交缠在一起，抵死缠绵，不是他绞死诸星，就是诸星绞死他。而他干燥的那只手则去关照诸星那颗阿斯特拉力所不及的乳尖，不过风格却与阿斯特拉的大相径庭，他只是用指腹轻柔地按压着，间或把变硬的肉粒推倒或按进乳晕。

　　把两根手指都伸进诸星的后穴没用去多少时间，因为阿斯特拉早就在等待了，雷欧也是。雷欧满意地听到诸星从与他紧贴的唇间泄出模糊的低吟，他说不上这跟自己的手指被蠕动的软肉绞紧哪个更让他性奋，但至少扩张已经完成了。

　　L77遗民的性器当然比两根手指要粗得多，不过诸星的肉体也比地球人的承受力要高许多，他并不会因为这样突然的跨度而受伤的。疼痛自然是免不了的，但如果雷欧继续墨迹地把前戏进行下去，他恐怕又要开始出口伤人了。

　　诸星弹的耐性——心理方面——公认的不好，而另一方面的耐性——关于肉体的痛感和快感——是雷欧从未见过的棒，因为在与性有关的活动中，诸星的痛感总能轻易转化为快感。他不知道这是不是和诸星的种族有关，但即使诸星从不在表情和声音上过多表现，他也能从细微处察觉蛛丝马迹，更不用说诸星那无比诚实的肠道了。一旦诸星爽到，容纳了自己的地方总会骤然收紧，蠕动得更加欢快，简直像有自主意识一般。

　　"阿斯特拉。"雷欧抬头与弟弟对视。

　　接收到哥哥的讯息，阿斯特拉高兴地笑出虎牙，他把诸星向前推到雷欧的怀里，然后抓着那柔韧的臀肉，帮异常配合的人背对自己跪在垫子上。难以想象诸星这样自我的人在性事上总是任人摆弄，就好像他一点都不关心这种事，也不关心自己会被怎样玩弄一样。诸星没对姿势变动造成雷欧手指的划出表示什么遗憾，只有他热情的褶皱诚实地收紧穴口表示了徒劳地挽留。

　　阿斯特拉匆匆把自己的裤子拉到腿根，扶着自己弹跳出来的巨物便向肖想了许久的小穴中挤去。虽然阿斯特拉的性器与诸星的甬道开发程度有些悬殊，但进入的过程并不十分困难。原因可能很多，也许是诸星的体质，也许是他已经习惯了和这种尺寸的肉棒交合，也许……但这不是阿斯特拉今天想探索的问题，还是留给以后用空闲的时候再说吧。他扣住诸星的腰，猛地向后一拉，把剩下的小半凶器一次性捅了进去，直捅到诸星的最深处。

　　诸星的指尖掐进雷欧的臂膀，在与他近在咫尺的地方被逼出一声"唔！"雷欧看着怀中人皱起的眉头和脸颊上的薄红，心生愉悦。

　　停下动作静心享受诸星穴肉按摩的阿斯特拉从后把住他的下巴，拇指擦过他微颤的双唇："哥哥怎么办呢？他刚刚都帮你了，现在就用你 **这张嘴** 帮帮哥哥，好不好？"明明是附在诸星耳边说的，阿斯特拉的眼睛却盯着自己对面的哥哥。

　　所以他才 **永远** 不会放弃自己 **唯一** 的亲人。雷欧配合地露出有些可怜的表情，他不确定这对诸星有多少用，不过他确实已经忍得很辛苦了，并不完全是在演戏。准确的说，他并不敢在诸星面前太过演戏，因为他觉得这没什么用，仿佛什么都逃不过那双波澜不惊的眼睛。阿斯特拉其实也一样，他不敢欺骗诸星，但他敢向诸星撒娇——雷欧时常反省是不是自己太宠他才让他养成这有些无法无天的性格。虽然撒娇的效果基本等于零，但雷欧想那跟阿斯特拉的形象和撒娇技术没什么关系，那个名叫北斗的非常可爱的孩子也曾尝试对诸星撒娇，同样以失败告终。

　　诸星什么都没说，只是略微挑了一下眉——如果不是雷欧离他真的很近，可能根本不会注意到——然后扶着雷欧的肩膀俯身，直到一只手撑在地上。他单手解开雷欧的裤链，让雷欧的裤子凭重力落下，似乎是嫌弃地看了一眼雷欧被顶起的内裤，还有那上面一小片被晕湿的痕迹，拉下雷欧的内裤卡在两个饱满的囊袋上——这加重了雷欧的呼吸——在雷欧期待的眼神中伸出舌尖舔了舔水亮的巨大蘑菇头。

　　"看来刚刚的训练让你出了不少汗，味道更难闻……！"诸星的评价被阿斯特拉一个突然的抽插打断，他"啧"了一声，但也没又抗议什么，只是张嘴含住了雷欧分身的浑圆头部。

　　柔软的唇，湿润的口腔，还有灵活的小舌，这一切都让雷欧倒抽一口冷气。他知道这不是阿斯特拉催促的结果，如果诸星不想，哪怕明说他也不会照做。会这样堪称顺从地为他口交，只能是出于诸星自己的意愿。 **诸星想给雷欧口交** 。这个认识让雷欧的性器瞬间胀大了一圈，又因为阿斯特拉在诸星身后的动作，一半的昂扬就这么被诸星吞了下去。

　　诸星皱着眉自下而上地看着雷欧，仿佛在不满地责怪他什么。这个角度让他们的视线不再通过镜片，所以雷欧清楚地看到诸星湿润的眼眶和殷红的眼角。不妙，他想着，手已经不受控制地扶上了诸星的后脑勺。软趴趴的短发蹭得他掌心痒痒的，很想就这么直接把诸星的头向自己的胯下按去，但他最后还是没这么做。

　　因为诸星自己动了起来，他一边承受身后阿斯特拉的撞击，一边不稳地向前，努力把雷欧的性器全部吞了进去。阿斯特拉的动作让他的动作产生颠簸，牙齿隔着刻意包覆其上的唇不规律地嗑在雷欧狰狞的筋脉上，带来难以预测的快感。诸星那条一开始还能摇摆着在雷欧的火热上弹动的舌头渐渐没有了活动的空间，只能被挤在下颌里，随着呕吐的欲望蠕动，持续向雷欧提供另一种快感。让雷欧感觉最最舒服的地方是诸星的喉咙深处，那里柔嫩得不像话，像张小嘴一样不安分地收缩着，给雷欧最最敏感的龟头送上了最高礼遇。

　　上下两张口都被占用的诸星没办法说话，只能在兄弟逐渐失控的抽插中发出高高低低的闷哼，对狮子兄弟来说，这是诸星冷语的 **绝佳** 替代品。

　　努力耕耘的阿斯特拉又开始了他的"玩火"行径，他说："诸星先生刚刚说我们是L77仅剩的幸存者吧，那么出于保护物种的人道主义精神，科特队会希望或者说帮我们繁衍后代吗？"为了能流利地说话，他缓下了抽插的节奏。"需要 **做爱** 吗？就像我们正在 **做** 的一样？ **诸星先生正在跟我和哥哥做爱呢** 。"

　　"……"雷欧只能希望诸星这次也会放纵阿斯特拉，不去和他计较。

　　阿斯特拉从来不会像哥哥那样顾虑很多，继续说道："诸星先生真的不是雌性吗？ **嘴里和屁股里** 塞着我和哥哥的东西，这样的诸星先生就像我们的 **雌兽** 一样，只为了得到我们的精液而生。可是，明明射了那么多给你，诸星先生也都一滴不剩地接受了，为什么一直没有产生后代呢？"

　　"那我们得要更加努力才行，给诸星先生 **更多的** 精液，总有一天会成功的。"迟疑了一下，雷欧还是决定替自己的弟弟分担一部分事后可能到来的风暴。

　　"哥哥说的对！我们会给你更多更多 **精液** ，多到把诸星先生完全 **灌满** ，满到会溢出来的程度，这样诸星先生就会有我和哥哥的子息了吧。"欢快的声音让阿斯特拉听起来像是个无邪的孩子，但雷欧和诸星都知道，L77灭亡之后他早就不是那个养尊处优的小王子了，不 **再** 是了。

　　随着话音的落下，阿斯特拉仿佛真的下定了决心，展开了疾风骤雨般的最后冲刺，雷欧自然也紧随其后。漫长的鞭笞之后是短暂的静止，兄弟俩同时将滚烫的精液射进了诸星的深处。

　　放松了身体的兄弟松开了钳制诸星的四只手，让微微抽搐的他侧身半蜷在垫子上。雷欧看到诸星身下软垫上的浊液，甚至那白皙的胸膛上也有一些，毫无疑问，这是诸星自己的成果。他的目光来到诸星带着红色指痕——看来阿斯特拉用了不少力——的后臀，臀瓣间亦是白浊一片，似乎还在源源不断向外流出。欣赏了一会抽动的臀肉，他最后看向了诸星的脸，依然是红红的脸颊，嘴唇也因为自己性器的摩擦颜色变得深红，泛着水光的双眼还没找回焦距，令诸星看起来有种 **茫然的脆弱** 。而诸星透明镜片上和脸上被溅到的些许浊液，以及嘴角流下的夹杂了白浊的涎水，则更加深了这种假象。

　　从诸星口中漏出的精液似乎只有这一点，说明诸星几乎把雷欧的精液全部咽了下去，这让他感觉心神激荡，刚刚射过精的性器甚至马上就恢复到了巅峰状态。

　　诸星并没有迷失太久，虽然眼神依然涣散，他还是皱着眉撑起上身，伸手似乎想去拿自己的裤子。

　　阿斯特拉很快截断了他的动作，把他仰面压在垫子上："说好了要给你很多精液的，才这些怎么够？你说对吧，哥哥？"

　　"当然，诸星先生接下来似乎没什么事，就来陪我们 **繁殖** 吧。"雷欧豁出去了。毕竟仔细想想的话，诸星只是嘴上不饶人，但并没有 **真的** 向他们动过手。当然了，训练除外。

　　三人这次的交缠大概会持续很久，希望科特队不要有什么事来打扰，至少在明天之前不要出现。


End file.
